


The Message

by kiddiluna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft sends a Message to Gregory Lestrade while he is at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

Valentine's day was a dreadful affair for one Detective Inspector, Gregory Lestrade. During his childhood years he often recalled that he had given chocolate to his mother and sister.

When he was a teenager he gave it to his crushes, for ninth it was Laura Baker, tenth it Susan Smith, eleventh grade it started to shift for him he had ended up giving it to the a male, Cecil Baldwin and twelfth he hardly had the time to date but he still ended up with a few admirers that sent him chocolate on this special day.

When he was with his wife they rarely saw each other and he suspected that his wife always had a lover on the Valentine's day. He unfortunately was married to his work and rarely got a day off so he could not really blame her for finding a lover.

He had dated a few women and men as he worked but it was all the same being a cop took most of his time. At the current time, he was with a Holmes which means both of them had priorities but unlike the others, Mycroft understood why his job was so important and took much of his time since he had his own job that absorbed most of his time as well.

Greg felt a smile tug it way onto his face as he went to his office after they had successfully put another case to rest. Before groaning as he saw another stack of cases on his desk. 'These cases never seem to end do they.'

He went over to his desk and began to sort through the cases when his fingers brushed against something. When he lifted up the folders he spotted a small box place in the center of his desk and picked it up and proceed to open it.

Soon as he opened it he knew it was a present from Mycroft. It was a silver watch that had a engraved GL on the back. As a small card on top of it.

Happy Valentine's day Gregory.

Greg smiled as he placed the watch around his wrist that fit snuggly on it before fishing for his for in his pocket and sent a text to Mycroft.

To Mycroft:

Happy Valentine's day to you too, Myc. -GL

From Mycroft:

Thank you Greg. -MH

To Mycroft:

Make sure you're home early and you will get you gift. -GL

From Mycroft:

Ohh a surprise I wonder what you have in store Gregory.-MH

To Mycroft:

Trust me you will like it more than your Christmas present -GL

From Mycroft:

Oh now you have me definitely have me wondering -MH

To Mycroft:

You will just have to see-GL

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always wanted


End file.
